Shades of Gray
by Fairy Tales Retold
Summary: Once Upon a Time I was loving and happy and kind. Once Upon a Time I had all I ever wanted. Now? Now they call me wicked and evil and cruel. My ending was far from happy, but I'm going to change it. No matter who or what gets in my way. Good. Evil. Kindness. Cruelty. Who's to say what I am? Maybe I'm a hero. Maybe I'm a villain. All I know is; I don't really care.


_Once upon a time, a girl got a happily ever after. With just the wave of a wand, everything a girl could desire came true. The ball. The gown. The slippers. The prince. This is the story you know. The fairy tale. The dream come true._

 _But, it was a nightmare._

 _Her story began that night, when they were wed and the slippers had long since come off. On that night, the girl cried and whimpered while her husband, her prince, her happily ever after, relished in having such a delicate flower for himself._

 _Every night, the stars twinkled against the night sky while the girl cried and prayed for her godmother. Between the kisses, she asked for her to make it stop. When the clothes slid off her body, she asked to be taken far, far away. When they took to their bed, she asked for a different happily ever after. When it was over, she asked for death._

 _Each day was a cycle, a grisly reminder of what had came the day before and what will come the day after. Her husband was only that by name, not by love, or honor, or duty as he had vowed and the girl cried. Cried for her mother. Cried for her father. Cried for her freedom. Cried for her godmother. The days turned to weeks turned to months, each one brought the girl horror and fear and a splinter in her once kind mind._

 _Then the godmother appeared one night beneath the full moon, showered in light and smelling of honeysuckle, while the girl wandered the palace gardens in her nightgown. The fairy stroked the girl's face, her wrinkled hand wiping away the tears as the girl's story unfolded. Each word the fell from the girl's mouth was as ugly as a frog or serpent. The tainted and vile acts that passed from her lips were things that should never stain a soul, no matter how wicked or wondrous. But, as the girl finished her tale, the godmother simply patted the girl on the head, a charming smile on her face._

" _Child, "she said, her voice a kind whisper absent of any emotion she should have had. "What you are describing is perfectly acceptable behavior. Men have needs, you have needs, it is a little tit-for-tat as they say."_

 _The girl's mouth hung open as the godmother continued. "Your needs were simple. A prince. A ball. His needs are more primal and far more complex, set deep within his mind. I have given you all you ever wanted and now it is your responsibility to give him what he wants."_

" _But I don't want it!" the girl cried, her voice strained and hoarse and raw with emotion. "I never wanted any of this."_

 _The godmother thought for a moment, her kindly old eyes roaming over the girl. Her cotton dress was simple, unlike the gaudy, glittering gown she wore to the ball and the ones she's worn since that night._

" _Don't be foolish, girl," the godmother chuckled lightly. "All girls want a prince and a nice dress."_

" _I didn't! I never asked for it! All I wanted was to go to the ball!"_

" _And you did and look what happened! Your dreams came true." The godmother cooed, her voice never rising above the steady whisper that matched the breeze that blew the leaves against each other._

" _They weren't my dreams," the girl cried, her voice cracking. Cracking underneath the godmother's loving gaze. Cracking beneath her husband's actions. Cracking beneath her longing and her hurt. The elderly fairy reached out to stroke the young girl's hair, the gesture tender and loving._

" _It's okay, child," she said, her voice warm honey that pooled in the girl's stomach. "You wanted this. I know you did. Now, all you need to do is accept it."_

 _With a tender kiss on the cheek, the fairy godmother was gone just as quietly as she came, leaving the girl hollow and alone in the palace gardens._

 _When the girl managed to wipe the bitter tears from her cheeks, she left the gardens and returned to the prison she'd been kept in for the past year. The girl smirked at the cruel irony, trading a prison covered in ash and cinder for another that glistened like gold. As quiet as a field mouse, the girl opened the door to her and her husband's bedchamber. The prince's heavy snores set the girl's heart at rest, content her midnight excursion had not been discovered._

 _The bed held no promise of sleep, no matter how entranced her husband might seem, so the girl quietly drifted towards the chairs in front of the heart. She had spent years sleeping near it in her own manor, dreaming of a life away from the ones who abused her. Now that she was free from her tormentors, the girl longed her old bed beside the hearth. Some nights, she would slip out from the muscled arms of her husband and crawl towards the hearth, comforted by smell of burning wood and charcoal._

 _On this night, the girl stripped away her nightgown and sat naked in front of the hearth. Her nipples, hard and pointed against the chill in the air, were a dark pink scarred with bite marks. The girl fought the urge to wrap her arms around her nakedness as she instead dropped to her knees before the great fireplace and pressed her hand into the ashes._

 _It is said that the girl's anger and hurt and sorrow burned as bright as starlight, dying the hair on her head to match the bright twinkle she wished on so many nights before. It is said that the girl reached her ashen hand up to her head and through her hair, staining it black._

 _But, what really happened that night? The girl, the sweet girl whose mother instilled in always be kind and courteous to everyone in her way, broke. Her mind, her sanity, her kindness, shattered like glass. She swore to never allow anyone to undergo the horrors she experienced, to never let another soul suffer as she has, no matter the intention._

 _And she sealed that vow with the blood of her husband when she pierced his hearth with the heel of her glass slipper. And with his death, with his blood spilled upon the bed where her suffering began, Cinderella died. And from that vow, a new creature was birthed. Someone wicked. Someone heartless. Someone…cruel._

I was being chased by old ladies. The very notion itself was laughable and I knew I would look back on this moment with a small chuckle later, but at the moment I was too busy worried about not crashing my baby. The needle on the speedometer crept higher and higher as the forest of twisted trees and dead leaves blurred outside my windows.

"Child," one of the godmother's cooed her voice soft as a whisper but loud as thunder. It freaked me the fuck out and the pressed the gas pedal into the floor.

"Give it back to us," another beckoned, a stream of fire nearly taking out my left side mirror. Bitch. Does she know how hard those things are to come by in this land? Very.

In the passenger's seat, the wand glows a faint blue. The glow wasn't malicious, I dare it was almost playful, like it was enjoying the chase. The nose of my car took out a fallen tree branch, sending thick wooden splinters against the windshield. The engine purred in amusement as I jerked the wheel to my left, taken a godmother by surprise as her body collided with the metal, leaving behind a shower of fairy dust.

Thank god. I do hate getting blood, amongst other things, on my car.

"Come on, baby" I muttered. "Just a few more miles to go."

The engine purred louder with my encouragement, the speedometer finally reaching its top speed. But, the car. Oh, she kept going like the demon she was. Faster, faster, the world passed by quicker than it ever has before.

I took a risky glance in the rearview mirror, only to catch the fairy godmother's eye. The kindly glint in it deepened and her serene face never betrayed her true intentions. I'd learn the hard way to never play a game of chance with her.

The fairy godbitch picked up speed, riding my tail like the asshole she was. With one hand on the wheel, I reached over and grasped the wand with my other.

Five years. Five years of hunting. Five years of pain. Five years of wickedness and cruelty. All for what? A stick?

A stick that could give me exactly what I wanted.

This wasn't the place to be nostalgic, but I couldn't resist the onslaught of memories that washed over me the moment my fingers curled around my prize, the faint blue glow burning brighter by the second.

I've broken a lot of laws to get here. I've killed and maimed and I don't regret it. Maybe that makes me the villain everyone says I am. Maybe that makes the bounty on my head worth every penny. I had good intentions; I thought I could be good. But, in the end, good and evil didn't seem to work in my favor.

And now? Here I am about to run down an old woman.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't seen the bitch poof herself in front of the car. If her body scratched my baby then her road rashed, mangled corpse would be paying for a new paint job. Count on that. I cast one last look in the mirror, her copies still behind me.

The godmother raised her hand, red fire and green lightening dancing along her palms, ready to end my life if she so desired. I glanced at the wand one last time, before I urged the car forward and rolled down the window.

"Bitch!" I shouted, wind capturing my words. "It's time to end this!"

The wand burned brighter in my gloved hand. Magic coiling out of its prison, ready to serve its master. The godmother was close enough for the headlights to illuminate her features beneath that ugly ass hood she always wears. She looked so calm, so poised, like I wasn't her worst nightmare. Like I didn't ruin her little plan for me I never agreed to.

My teeth ground into each other as the purr of the engine grew into a roar. Beneath the hood, my baby was a killer, a wild animal unable to be tamed. And we both thirsted to her blood. I wanted to feel her immortal bones crack beneath the tires. I wanted to skin her and set the remains aflame, tasting the ashes of my enemy as her screams echoed throughout the land. I would replace my coat with her skin, wearing it like a badge of honor I deserved, I hungered for.

Time seemed to slow as the oncoming collision loomed in front of me. I had one chance, one final act of defiance against the godmother and all that's she's done to children. Without taking my eyes off her, I raised the wand, burning magic igniting every nerve in my body with anger and ecstasy.

I refused to close my eyes, not when I had come so far, risked so much to get this stick, only to puss out at the last minute. If this was the beginning of my new life, I wasn't going to miss a second of it.

And, if this was the moment of my death, I was going to stare death in the face head on.

"Return the wand!" she shouted, green lightening and fire on a direct course at me. This was it, the moment, the piece of resistance. Now was the time I finally get mine. Not hers.

All of my want. All of my need. I channeled it into the wand, into the magic. It was time for me to get what I've always dreamed of. It was time for a villain to be happy.

The wand shook as the burning blue glow shifted into a brilliant gray. I held the wand between my eyes, the world growing blurry around the edges of my vision as I shouted, at the godmother, at the wand, at the world.

"Take me to my happily ever after."

The magic, no longer contained within the wand, exploded out into existence, extinguishing the fire and lightening as if were nothing. Gray tendrils of magic wrapped around my baby as the forest outside faded away into nothing.

Except for the godmother, who collided with the nose of my car at the last second.

 _Once upon a time, there were heroes who could do amazing things. They could run faster than a speeding bullet, launch an arrow from thousands of feet away with perfect accuracy, stretch their limbs impossible distances. The heroes and villain fought each other in the eternal dance, Good vs. Evil._

 _These heroes fought valiantly, sacrificing their freedom, their families, their worlds, for what they believed in. Many lives were loss in the battles, many were corrupted, and many were saved. These heroes believed in values that defined the roles. Good. Evil. Moral. Immoral._

 _And they trained others in their goals. Kids. Teenagers. They fell under these heroes wings and were taught how to fight, how to survive, how to fight the good fight. And they, in turn, become heroes themselves. A team comprised of the best of the best. They longed to join their elders, their mentors, their teachers, but they were content to wait, to watch, to learn all they could before that day._

 _But, youth is wasted on the young. And forgotten by the old. No one could have predicted what could have entered their world of black and white, of good and evil. What came out of that mountain was not of their world, and it had its own lessons to teach._

 _The young heroes longed to grow up to be seen as equals amongst their leaders, but the elders? They longed to see themselves grow up. Longed for more of them in this world. Ideas, skills, all in a newer form._

 _And one of these elders, a man dressed as a bat, watched his charge, never letting the pride in his chest break through the mask he wore. Six young heroes, paired off in twos, spared against each other. Next to him a black songbird watched, a small smile on her lips._

 _The pairs danced around each other, dodging and kicking hoping to impress the trio who watched them so eagerly._

" _They're improving" the songbird said, after a boy who was grown in a test tube landed an impressive kick to the side of a fishboy's head._

" _Of course they are," the man dressed as a bat replied. "But they're still sloppy."_

" _Right," the songbird said, rolling her eyes. Hope swelled in the songbird's chest as she surveyed the budding heroes. Oh, how she wished she could be like them. Old enough to do good, but still young enough not to be weighed down by the responsibility of it. They had come close to knowing what their world was like. Loneliness. Loss. Deceit. They still remained blissfully unaware and the songbird intended to keep them that way for at least a few more years._

 _But, her promise to herself broke that day when the Zeta Tube began to glow._

 _The technology was fairy basic, despite the tube's complex and intricate design, so it was rare they ever malfunction. But, when they do, it draws attention. Sparks of electricity shot out in every direction as the computerized voice let out a string of nonsensical letters and numbers._

 _The man dressed as a bat was furiously typing code into the tube's computer in an effort to shut it down manually before anyone else could react to the spectacle._

 _The boy grown in a test tube quickly wrapped his form around a girl with green skin while the fishboy's tattoo's glowed with power. The boy in yellow and red scooped up the archeress and the robin and deposited them out of harm's way._

 _The familiar yellow light from the Zeta Tube began to flicker like a trick candle, yellow to gray, yellow to gray._

" _Manual Override Code Alpha-12. Authorized Batman 02. Unsuccessful."_

 _Sparks become bolts as the inner working of the tube began to rotate, metal grinded against metal as parts not meant to move betrayed their purpose. The sound made bones writhe beneath skin and iron balls of dread solidify in stomachs._

" _Code Accepted. Authorized Guest accepted. Welcome to Happily Ever After." The computer droned before the heroes' hearts burst at what had materialized within their sanctum. And what it would mean for them ever after._

"Fuck" I had never slammed the brakes so hard in my entire life. The squeal of tires against the ground shrieked into my ears as my baby struggled to stop before collided with whoever these idiots were. Thankfully, they managed to dive out of the way with an impressive feat of agility as I slammed on the parking break. The car came to an abrupt halt, but unfortunately both the godmother and I continued our journey. My forehead plowed into the wheel just as the airbag exploding, ruining my makeup. Stars danced behind my eyelids as my baby opened her door for me.

The continued momentum of the car sent the godmother hurling into the far wall. Her ancient form slumped in a pile on the ground, still as a good grave.

I stepped out of the car, ignoring the painful soreness of my limbs and the sudden vertigo. Pain is good; it means I'm still alive to make sure the godmother isn't.

"Are you dead?" I asked her wand now cold and useless in my hand. I tossed it back into the car, the doors locking the stick inside. "Please tell me you're dead."

"Sorry, dearie," the godmother whispered, her old eyes lifting to meet mine. "You can't get rid of me that easily,"

"Pity," I muttered, vaguely aware someone behind me was shouting. Probably one of those assholes with the fashion sense of color blind toddler. Seriously? Red and yellow? Has he no shame?

I shucked off my coat and tossed it into the space between us. "Darlings," I said, placing my gloved hand on my hip. "Kill her for me."

The fur coat twitched like an eager cock, poised and ready for battle. The faint growl drifted into existence and soon became a defining roar as my pets rose from their prison. The sound of dripping saliva and ripping fabric was sweet music as my five little babies made their presence known with a grisly and wet sounding howl.

Heightened senses of smell, sight, and sound. Powerful jaws. A white coat spotted with black. Retractable claws. Seven and a half feet tall. Oh, how I couldn't wait to see the godmother insides drip from their fangs. The godmother's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before looking over my shoulder. That mischievous glint in her eyes sparked for a moment before dwindling like a fire in a rain storm. Her entire face fell into unobjectionable terror.

Shit.

"Please! Help me! She's going to kill me!" Bitch was a good actress, I'll give her that.

"You're damn right I am!" I shouted, clicking my heels together before she could say anything else.

The slippers glittered like diamonds as the magic soaked into my bones. My blood ran dry as the arteries and veins crystallized. Gooseflesh rose to the surface only to be coated in a layer of clear glass. Not a second later, a shriek nearly shattered me.

The Pied Piper's music was soft, like a lullaby, and promised a gentle embrace and a perfect sleep if you only followed its maker. This song was shrill, twisted around me like the cries of those demented children burned alive. My stomach churned as my glass shell cracked beneath her cry, only to be sealed a moment afterwards.

My heart gave a familiar jolt of ecstasy as the cry got louder and louder until I parted my lips, swung my head back to whoever's song that was.

And sent it right back at her.

The blonde's eyes widened as her cry sent her flying into a man dressed in a black cape, their groans echoing in my ears.

"Darlings," I said to my pets. "Keep them busy for me." They grunted, before turning around and charging at whoever was behind me.

My slippers pounded against the floor as I ran towards the godmother, still playing the part of the damsel in distress. From the corner of my eye, a red and yellow blur collided with me. I assumed he meant to knock me to the ground, or at the very least off course.

Instead the moment we collided, I shattered. Shards of glass splintered from the impact sight and into the blur. He gave a gasp and a soft curse, before pulling away from me glass already digging further into his shoulder.

A long crack ran from the impact sight down to my ankle. If I moved I'd shatter even more and give the godmother even more time to escape. Frozen in place while the glass realigned and resealed itself, I decided if I couldn't go to her, she'd come to me.

"You may have these idiots fooled, motherfucker, but I will carve out your heart if it's the last thing I do!"

The godmother gave a little gasp and I swear I saw tears leak from her eyelids. "Please. Please, don't hurt me." Her pitiful voice was so soft, so kind, so genuine, it's no wonder these people thought her the damsel in distress. I ground my glass teeth together as I picked her screaming. I wanted to feel her eyes sockets crack as I gouged her eyes out with my bare hands. I wanted to shove her fingers down her throat while she chokes them back up, covered in her own sick. I wanted her to scream and cry and beg. I wanted her to suffer.

Such lovely thoughts.

The ground beneath my slippers grew further and further away as I rose in the air, pixie dust and glass glittering like the stars. I reached for the tubes at my hips, drew them back and flicked the two whips in her direction. Twin braids of golden hair, each strand stronger than an iron chain, raced towards her. The godmother would have had no choice but to leap out of the way, if the braids didn't rebound of off nothing.

Between the godmother and I, a green skinned girl floated producing a force field in front of her.

"Greenie, you have no idea what you're doing." I said to her, but keeping my eyes trained on the godmother.

"I think I do," Greenie responded, raising her arms over her head before thrusting them at me. An invisible force crashed into my chest, glass cracking, as I was thrown backwards. My fingers tightened around my whips as I struggled to regain my balance midair.

I narrowed my eyes at the godmother. Her frail looking form was no longer curled into a tight little ball. Instead she gazed up at us, her ancient lips curling upward into a kind smile. She reached into the sleeve of her robe and I couldn't help but tense my shoulder.

Of course she'd have a trick up her sleeve. She always does.

From her sleeve, the godmother removed something that looked like wood. A long, rotten looking vertical piece of wood with an equally rotten looking horizontal looking piece of woods nailed to both ends. A puppet control.

My glass heart clenched in fear. I knew that control. Bitch, must have scooped it up when the puppet sawed off his nose. I glanced at Greenie, whose eyes glowed an ugly toxic green. Whatever she was doing, she wasn't looking at the godmother, who raised the control over her head like it was a talisman. Long, wooden tendrils sprouted from the ends of the controller, like puppet strings.

Below us, explosions and orders drifted up into my ears. They were too concerned with my pets to see the obvious threat. The strings curled upward, defying gravity as the raced towards Greenie.

"Greenie, behind you!" I shouted, my whip flying out to get to her before the strings. The toxic green of her eyes faded and she had just enough time to give a confused "Huh?" before the whip slammed into her side, knocking her out of the strings range.

The godmother muttered something and the strings took a nose dive into the action below us. My heart lept into my throat at the thought of my pets being controlled by the godmother. My glass lips pressed together and I gave one sharp whistle before diving after the strings.

Their target? Some kid in a black shirt, torn with bites and claw marks marring his flesh. He blinked once, confused as to why my pet had ended his battle with him so abruptly. In fact, I dare say he looked down right insulted.

"Asshole!" I shouted, calling that familiar pressure up from my stomach. "Move"

Whatever magic Greenie had was forced out of me and slammed into the kid before the strings could bind with him. He crashed into a wall, leaving an impressively sized crater.

"Superboy!" someone called. I glanced back at the godmother, who had risen to her feet. Her hood had fallen off, revealing unruly, knotted gray hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her wrinkled hands clenched the controllers so hard her already pale knuckles were practically translucent.

Controllers.

Plural.

Where she had stashed a second controller was beyond be, but it's strings slithered across the ground faster than my eyes could process. The strings leapt up and into a boy with brown skin. He screamed as the strings, once wooden and covered in decay, sprouted to life, glowing a brilliant green.

"Aqualad!" Greenie shouted from above, racing towards her friend. I raised my whip and flung it at her, the braid wrapping around her ankle before she could reach him. I gave a strong yank and she veered off course, crashing into the ground next to me.

"Don't touch him!" I shouted too her, and hopefully everyone else.

"Get down," another body shouted behind me. The bones in my neck cracked as I turned to watch the blonde woman push a boy in a cape out of the strings way, only to dig themselves into her instead.

"Come on, dearie," the godmother cooed. She had risen to her feet and floated a few feet off the ground, both controllers in her hands. She jerked them back and both Aqualad and the blonde followed, their feet scrapping against the floor. "I promise if you give it back, your death will only last for days."

"How about I give you my foot shoved up your useless vag instead?" I asked, my voice mimicking her own sugary sweetness. The godmother's eye twitched as she jerked the controllers again. The blonde's mouth unhinged and she unlashed another shrill cry, but not at me. Instead, the cry crashed into the red and yellow blur knocking him into the boy with the cape. A sharp object fell from his hands and onto the floor.

Both puppet's eyes were wide, shocked by their bodies actions and I could see them staring at Greenie, who had since gotten to her feet and was looking from them to her friends behind us.

I weighed my opinions. I could easily absorb another cry and aim at the godmother, but she'd throw one of her puppets in front of her to take the blow. As long as those controllers were in her hands, she had the advantage.

"Superboy," I called to the kid. "Distract them, but for the love of god, don't touch their strings."

I didn't bother to see if he followed my orders, before I swooped down in front of Greenie. "Are to talking to them?" I asked, pointing to her friends.

She opened her mouth, but another cry swallowed whatever she was going to say. Her hands camped over her years as if that was going to help muffle the damage it was doing. I looked up at her friends, the boy in the cape holding something sharp in his hands.

Both whips flew out and snapped just short of his face. He jumped and looked at me behind masked eyes. I shook my head and shot towards them, picking my coat up along the way.

"Listen to me," I told him, grasping the front of his shirt for emphasis. "You cut their strings, your friends will never move again? Got it?"

I knew he didn't trust me. None of them did, but I'll be damned again if I was going to let another innocent die because the godmother could be a good girl and just go to hell.

"I don't care what you think of me." I told him. "You tell your friends to swarm her. The more people she's frightening, the harder it is for her to keep her concentration. And tell whoever's the strongest to meet me at my car."

I shoved him waiting for him to do something. I was vaguely aware of the man in the cape, a girl with a bow, and the blur behind him, but I couldn't worry about them. The kid nodded before running off into battle, the other three following behind him.

The blonde's cry was effective, but the black boy's tattoos glowed white as he sent water and electricity at his friends was clearly favored by the godmother. I risked a glance at her. She was defiantly more focused on controlling her puppets then she was on me.

Perfect.

I whistled twice, my baby's engine roaring quietly to life. She backed up, tires ghosting over the ground like the good girl she was. I clicked my heels again, allowing the glass to retreat off my skin and back into the slippers. I wanted to be flesh and bone when that bitch got what was coming to her.

I popped the trunk, smoky blackness swirling like fog pouring out of the sides. I pushed up the sleeves of my coat and thought of the object I need. Long. Pointed. Cursed. I pushed my hand inside, ignoring the shock of sudden numbness that crept through my arm. My fingers, cold even within the glove, brushed against the item in question and I smiled. Tiny jolts of numbness pelted my heart as I drew my arm out of the trunk, icicles dripping from the red leather.

But, the spindle was hot to the touch.

Next to me, Superboy growled as he crash landed a few feet to my left, leaving another crater in his wake. I turned to him, holding the spindle between us.

"Can you throw me?" I asked. His eyebrows shot to his hairline. I would have probably called him attractive, if I wasn't so focused on getting those controls away from the godmother. The driver's side door opened and I quickly reached in and grabbed the wand from the passenger's seat.

"Yes or no?" I asked, my patience dwindling by the nanosecond. I was not about to lose my one shot at the godmother because this asshole didn't know how to answer a question.

"Yeah, but" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"Don't care; you're going to throw me." I said and quietly floated off the ground, thoughts of skinning the godmother alive dancing through my skull. "Be quiet. I don't want her attention on us."

The godmother's hands were moving so fast they were nearly invisible, controlling both the blonde and Aqualad while trying to keep tabs on arrows and flying machines and the red and yellow blur all at once. Thankfully, she hadn't notice Superboy or I creep up. Her eyes were focused on so many things, darting in every direction they could while her head stayed straight and still.

"Alright Superboy," I said, placing the wand in my coat's inner pocket. "Aim for her head." He nodded, wrapped his broad arms around my middle, before turning once, twice, three times. Faster and faster, like I was some sort of discus.

Then he let me fly.

I've never flow this fast before. It was almost like driving at top speed, the world racing around me while I floated in my own personal world. Maybe I could have enjoyed it more, if I hadn't collided with the godmother. My arms quickly wrapped themselves around her neck and I hoisted myself just enough to engulf her waist with my legs.

She clearly wasn't expecting me and, in her shock, dropped the controllers. The ancient wood splintered and cracked on impact, releasing the puppets from their control.

"Surprise!" I shouted, before I jammed the spindle into her eye. A wet suction like noise squirted from the eye socket a fraction of a second before the godmother's scream shook the building.

It wasn't like the blonde's cry, this was painful, bloodcurdling, sweet, sweet music to my ears. I wanted to hear it more. I wanted it to be played over and over while I slept.

I godmother fell back to the ground and I didn't hesitate to drive the spindle into her throat. The metal passed through her old skin like butter, easily moving through tendons and muscle before I gave a harsh jerk upwards, tearing her throat out. Her blood was red, like mine, but sparkled with fairy dust as well.

"You horrible cheating girl," she shouted, her old hands reaching up to try and stop her decapitation. It was the first time I had ever heard her tone change from kindly and sympathetic, to downright murderous. I couldn't deny I was quite proud of myself as my fingers wormed their way under the torn flesh. I placed a slippered foot at the base of her neck.

"Sorry dearie, but all you need to do is accept it." I parroted before I pulled the head from her body, blood and fairy dust spurting out of her open neck hole like a demented geyser. Her spine ripped free from the nerves and tendons that help it with in her body, but still remained attached to the head. I tossed the head aside, got to my knees, and shoved my hand back into her neck hole, rooting through blood and organs for the muscle I desperately needed.

When my hand grasped her heart, I yanked it out with a swift motion. Despite being surrounded by a gold aura, the organ in my hand was black as sin and rotten to the core.

With my free hand I removed the wand while the other brought the heart to my mouth. No hesitation. No regrets. I bite into the organ, ruby blood and dust dripping down my chin. The godmother shirked again and this time, real tears dripped from her eyes.

I couldn't chew the heart, so I managed to choke it down whole, her wicked deeds tasting of death and decay on my tongue. I looked over at the group and zeroed in on Greenie. I didn't register the look on her face, I knew what it was already.

"Greenie. Body. Tube. Now." I said, bits of muscle leaping from my mouth and onto the floor. Held the heart out in front of me and jammed the flat end of the want into the bite mark. Almost instantly, the wand glowed blue as magic flowed into the stick. I reached down and picked up the godmother's head by her hair.

"You won't get away with this," she said, her familiar kind tone as sweet as ever. "You don't win. You never win."

I dropped her on the ground with a satisfying _thunk_ , as her body was gently placed in the tube. I drew my foot back and kicked the head like a ball into the tube after it.

"Don't you see?" her voice echoed, the wand's glow brightening with ever word. "You think you've won? You think this is over? Don't you know? Villain's don't get a happily ever after."

Then she laughed. Loud. Shrill. Like a witch's. I could see her arms already started to clench into fists. My own heart seamed to beat in time with the one in my hand, slow and calm as if nothing was the matter.

I growled, tearing the wand from the heart; a fine spray of glittering blood splashing against my slippers. The blue glow was instantly replaced by a burning gray. I channeled all my anger, all my hatred for this woman. I was going to kill her. I was going to make suffer so much more then she already had. I had her heart. I had her wand. And this bitch was going to pay with everything she's ever cared about.

I raised the wand above me, its glow burning and brilliant like the sun. Above us, the lights flickered as I swung the wand around in a wide circle, the power building with each passing moment.

"Then get the hell out of mine," I said, before a burst of magic shot from the wand. I had no time to brace myself as I was knocked back a few feet, but managed to stay upright. The godmother's laugh, her shriek was still alive even as the magic collided with her body. The machine whirred to life, a voice declaring lines of nonsense as parts ground together. Electricity and magic bounced off her shrieking form as the headless torso disappeared in a shower of light, her head not a second behind.

Suddenly, I was hyper aware of my heaving breath and the blood rushing in my ears. Everything had gone deathly still. I couldn't hear a single breath besides my own. Bile bubbled and burned in my throat, but I managed to choke it down. I turned slowly to the other's ready for their questions.

But, instead, only their horror struck faces stared back at me. The ex-puppets were both supported by someone, the boy with the cape and the man with the cape respectfully. The others just stared, unblinking, unmoving. Superboy's face had gone pale and both Greenie and the girl with the bow looked like they were going to throw up.

The heart in my hand beat with a steady rhythm as our stare off continued. The blood on my chin had already started to dry and crust and I raised a hand to wipe it away. For a brief second, I watched as their shoulders tensed before the red and yellow blur had me by the front of my coat before I could say anything.

"Who. Are. You." He asked, voice dark and menacing and protective. It didn't suit his clothes and I doubted this one was use to being serious. But, more importantly, he was touching _my_ coat, and that was unacceptable.

"I'm the de Vil," I said, breathy and seductive. His eyes widened just as I slammed my head into his nose. Vertigo overcame me as the blur stumbled backwards, holding his nose in both hands as blood poured from between his fingers. Before he could react, I kicked his legs out from under him and he went down.

"But," I said, placing my glass slipper on his chest. "You can call me Cruella."

 **A/N: So I'm not really sure what this is exactly. I had this idea about fairy tale superhero and it just kind of grew into this. I really like this idea and I hope a lot of you do too. Sorry if the action seems pretty weak; it's definitely not my strong suit. Please review with any sort of praise, constructive criticism, or ideas for this story. Thank you and I own nothing.**


End file.
